Jake Martin
Jake Martin is a junior (11th grade) at Degrassi Community School. He is a new love interest for Clare Edwards. A childhood friend of Clare's who's recently re-surfaced, Jake is confident and steady and probably smells like wood chips and campfires. He has done a lot of renovation work with his dad -- which doesn't hurt his physique -- and his observant and understated sense of humor lends him a mesmerizing way with girls. He is currently dating Clare. He is portrayed by Justin Kelly. Character History Season 11 In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], he visits the Edwards household for dinner with his father, and expresses an interest in Alli when he first sees her. During dinner, Clare suggests she and Jake go to Above the Dot, so that she could introduce him to all of her friends, as he is a new student at Degrassi. Clare introduces him to Sadie, Dave, Alli, KC, and Eli. He asks Clare if they should make out to make Eli jealous, and she gives him a look before walking away. He has a conversation with Adam and Eli, while Clare stares at them. When Clare begins to have a scene, he tries to calm her down and takes her outside. He yells at Clare when they walk back to her house, telling her that she needs the closure, not Eli, and to move on. Jake kisses her, and the next day, Clare tells Alli that he is a good kisser. In the beginning of Cry Me A River (1), Jake is seen setting up an Orienteering booth at the Clubs Fair when Alli says that Clare should join (referring to the Jake and Clare kiss in LoveGame). Clare then exclaims that she is not interested and that her and Jake were a one time thing. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Jake and Clare are seen standing in the foyer and talking before walking away together when Eli has his meltdown. In Should've Said No (1), Clare walks in on Jake working in her kitchen without his shirt on, leaving her flustered. The next day, Jake is back at her house doing renovations in the kitchen and tells her about it being awkward when his parents started dating again after their divorce. Clare soon after kisses him. The next day, Katie is interviewing him for the Degrassi Daily for a profile on new students. At lunch, Clare is talking with Katie, and Katie confides in her that she and Jake are going out to a movie night together. This discovery creates tension between Jake and Clare, now knowing that Jake doesn't do commited relationships. She invites him over to her house after school and they decide to be friends with benefits and seal it with a kiss. In Should've Said No (2), '''Jake and Clare are'' crazy about each other, and he tells her that he likes their "casual relationship". He offers to cancel his date''' 'with Katie, and Clare likes the idea. Later on, Clare finds her parents' divorce papers and discovers that her father cheated on her mother''. She tells Jake to go out with Katie because she feels that their relationship is no longer casual. Jake is seen looking devastated ''and jealous when Clare goes to movie night with Liam, leading him to follow Clare 'and Liam to the corridor. Jake eventually decides to be Clare's boyfriend, but must keep their relationship a secret because their parents are dating. Trivia *His name was originally supposed to be Noah Bradley, but the writers changed it to Justin Kelly because he had already played a character named Noah in The Latest Buzz. *The last time Jake and Clare saw each other, he threw a dead frog at her. *He shared a kiss with Clare in the first episode that he was in, showing her how to get closure. *He is in the Orienteering club. *Jake was the second guy that Clare had a sensual dream about. *Jake and Clare started a real relationship after the 'casual' relationship didn't work out in "Should've Said No (2)' *Jake's father was originally conceived as a widower, but in Should've Said No (2), Jake confirms that his parents are divorced. *It possibly that Jake and Clare had sex. Quotes *{In 'LoveGame}: (to Clare) "Hey Clare. Who's your friend?" ('''first line; referring to Alli) *{In LoveGame}: (to Clare) "And...scene." *{In LoveGame}: (to Clare) "Why does everything have to be so dramatic?" *{In LoveGame}: (to Clare) "Just... shut up for a sec." *(to Eli) "You're crossing the line." *{In LoveGame}: (to Clare) "Should we tell our parents about our night?" *{In Should've Said No (1)}: (to Clare) "What'd she think you'll do? . *Clare * ".....homework." *{In Should've Said No (1)}: (to Clare) "I don't want to force you." (Clare): "Oh, shut up." *{In Should've Said No (1)}: (to Clare) "I didn't know I had an audience." *{In Should've Said No (2)}: (To Clare) (About the python) "He is just jealous that I get to kiss you and he doesn't." *{In Should've Said No (2)}: (To Clare) "It sounded...cute". *{In Should've Said No (2)}: (To Clare, via text) "Thinking bout kissing you". (Clare via text): "Where?" *{In Should've Said No (2)}: (Clare) "Maybe we should just stay friends." (Jake): "I don't think that's gonna work." *{In Should've Said No (1)}: Clare: "How about that pizza?" Jake: "I'm not that hungry." Clare: "Me neither." *{In Should've Said No (2)}: Clare: *giggles* Jake: her to the couch Clare: (Gasps): "Stop it. I think my mom is home." Jake: "What. '''''Now you're worried about getting caught? (Both): *Laugh* Relationships *Clare Edwards **Start Up: Should've Said No (2) (1113) Category:Characters Category:Juniors Category:Male Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Caucasian Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens